


How Long

by umpahpahumpahpah



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umpahpahumpahpah/pseuds/umpahpahumpahpah
Summary: Elkie and Yeeun had been playing the no-string-attached game for a while and they thought that no feeling were involved and all their rendezvous were just for fun. But that's not it for both of them.
Relationships: Chong Ting Yan | Elkie/Jang Yeeun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	How Long

It was the biggest and most famous club in the center of Seoul. Crowds filled the place every day and night. No matter how old you are, the atmosphere made it like you're in your 20s. People dancing and drinking around, hooking up with each other and some of them even reserved a room for their own privacy of doing 'it'. Famous people gather in the crowded place, hanging out with each other. With them around, it attracted a lot of people to go clubbing there. But even with hundreds of people around her, Elkie only had her eyes on one particular person. No matter how many people are around her, it's easy to spot that blonde hair anywhere. 

She walks up to her, who was sitting on the bar stool, drinking some type of liquor. As she walks, the blonde turned her head and make eye contact with her and smirks. People were staring at her.But she didn't mind. She loved the attention after all. Her heels clacked against the marble floor underneath her as she maintains eye contact with the blonde, up until she finally sits next to her. She asked for vodka from the bartender who nodded quickly and served her her drink. After gulping down the liquor and felt her throat burning, she turns her head and is met with a pair of dark brown eyes staring at her.

"Hey there, baby." Elkie said with her deep voice and a smile on her face.

"Hey, Ting." Yeeun said, her smile copying the one next to her. 

"You said you wanted to meet up? What's that about?" The Chinese girl said as she examines what her 'friend' is wearing, and God, is she hot. Yeeun was wearing a white button up shirt that's not all the buttons are clasped. Elkie could see the black tank top the girl is wearing underneath and she was also wearing a loose necklace. To her surprise, Yeeun wasn't wearing skinny jeans but instead she wore a black vintage pants that comes up to above her ankles and a black Converse. 

_ Daddy. Or should I say, mommy? _

Elkie was about to imagine how good it would feel to rip of those shirts from Yeeun when her imagination was interrupted.

"I just miss you. That's all." Yeeun said with her hoarse voice. Probably the result of drinking a lot of liquor while waiting for her to arrive just now.

"Oh really?" Elkie smirked with one of her eyebrows raised as she slides her right hand on Yeeun's left thigh. Yeeun was sitting facing the bar while Elkie was facing her. The two of them stared at each other before Yeeun replied.

"Yes. Why? Is it wrong to miss you?" Elkie chuckled and shakes her head.

"No. You're cute." Yeeun laughs. Slowly, her eyes drifted to the dance floor that was crowded with all kinds of people. Artists, dancers, drunkards and others who were there just to enjoy other people's company. 

"Wanna dance?" Yeeun said. Elkie nods and she followed Yeeun to the dance floor. By the time they reach the center, the song had already changed to How Long by Charlie Puth. 

  
  
  


Elkie stands in front of Yeeun and puts her arms around her neck, while swaying her hips according to the rhythm, asking Yeeun to follow her. Yeeun could see the smirk plastered on the other girl's face even with the dim lighting in the club.

_ I'll admit, I was wrong, what else can I say, girl? _

_Can't you blame my head and not my heart_?

Yeeun felt herself being pulled closer to Elkie and she felt a hand slides down from her neck to her chest. She let them be as she moves along with the music.

_ I was drunk, I was gone, that don't make it right, but _

_ I promise there were no feelings involved _

They went on for a while, but then suddenly Elkie turns her body so now her back is pressed to Yeeun's front. They started grinding on each other.

_ How long has this been goin' on? _

_ You been creepin' 'round on me _

_ While you callin' me "baby" _

Yeeun was lost in pleasure as she felt Elkie's hips getting closer and closer to hers as she grinds. Knowing that she can't take it, Yeeun drops her head on Elkie's shoulder, covering her face as her breathing quickens. Her hands around Elkie's hips tightens. She could hear Elkie's breathing became uneven and the hand that is gripping her hair was shaking. Well at least she's not the only feeling this way. 

They dance until the song is over and by the end of it, both of them are short on breath. Yeeun watches as Elkie turns around and she could see some sweat on the girl's forehead. Elkie was looking at her with dark eyes. She knows that look. And she expected the question that's coming.

"My place or your place?" Elkie said, as she links her arm with one of Yeeun's arms.

"Mine." Yeeun replies, eyes as dark as Elkie's.

"Let's go then." And so, they walked out past the crowd and to where Yeeun's car is parked. The two of them knows that Elkie always goes to the club with taxi because she knows things like this is always gonna happen if she's meeting up with Yeeun. 

When they got into the car, none of them said anything. Just Yeeun driving to her penthouse apartment, and Elkie looking out the window, watching the streets of Seoul during the night. It has always been like this with the two of them. Meet up, sex, and then going back to their daily lives by the next morning. 

Unconsciously when they arrived at the apartment, Yeeun realized her free hand was on Elkie's thigh, and she retracted her hand quickly, bringing it up to play with her necklace. She didn't know why she always did it. But it doesn't seem to bother Elkie. Thinking that the necklace is gonna bother them later, she took it off and keep it in her pocket while Elkie walks beside her to the elevator. When they got inside, Yeeun leaned her body against the metal wall while Elkie stands in the middle. She gets to see Elkie's side profile while the other girl waits for the elevator to bring them up to Yeeun's floor. Elkie has always been pretty in her eyes, but with her hair in a low but tight ponytail, along with her tight black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, Yeeun could say that she's extremely beautiful. She's too busy scanning Elkie's body to realize they've reached her floor when Elkie calls her name. She blushed and stepped forward so that she could open the door to her penthouse. 

She was about to ask Elkie if she wants anything but she didn't even get to start her sentence when she's pushed against the door and felt the other girl's lips on hers. She closed her eyes and tilts her head as she felt Elkie's tongue entering her mouth. She was about to grab the girl's hip and pulled her closer but then she realized her hands are pinned on the door on top of her head, restraining her movements. After minutes of lip-locking, Elkie pulled back and smirked at Yeeun for seeing the girl out of breath. 

"Ting, let my hands go." 

"What would I get if I let go of your hands?" Elkie said with a low voice while staring straight into Yeeun's eyes. Yeeun gulps and tries to free her hand while she has a staring contest with Elkie. 

"A good fuck." 

"What?"

"You'll get a good fuck if you let go of my hands." 

Yeeun could see Elkie's mind went blank for a second, and then her smirk grew wider. Slowly, Yeeun felt the grip on her hands loosen and immediately, she brought her hands underneath Elkie's thigh and without needing to say anything, Elkie hops into her arms, hugging Yeeun's neck so that she doesn't fall.

"Where to?" Yeeun asked as she walked slowly, taking her time as she plants kisses on Elkie's neck and also because she's careful not to trip on anything. 

"Stop teasing. I hate you." Elkie buries her head on Yeeun's shoulder and bites it lightly. Yeeun shudders but kept walking. 

_Well, whatever. Let's just do it on the couch_.

She thought so. She walks up to the couch and without any warning, pushed Elkie down so that she's on top of her. By now, the two of them are on the couch. Elkie gasps when she felt Yeeun's hands on her body and her mouth biting and licking her neck. Yeeun bites all over her neck and she grabs a handful of the blonde's hair to tug her closer. When she's done marking her, Yeeun moves up to her ear and nips on her earlobe, making her moan lowly. Yeeun can feel Elkie's uneven breath on her cheeks as she licks and bite around her right ear. 

"Y-yeeun, please." The girl underneath her squirms uncomfortably as her grip on her hair tightens. Yeeun hums as in to ask her 'why?' as she trails Elkie's jaw with kisses. Elkie tilts her head to give more access for Yeeun to put hickeys all over her neck. She doesn't care. She'll let Yeeun have her way. Suddenly, Yeeun speaks up.

"Get up, sit on my lap." Yeeun's voice is demanding, and it makes Elkie feel some kind of way. While waiting for Elkie to sit up, Yeeun took off her shoes and when Elkie sits on top of her, she does the same for the woman's heels. Elkie puts her hand on Yeeun's shoulder to stabilize herself. She shudders when Yeeun hands goes to her back and unzips her black dress. 

Yeeun makes some quick work with her hands, and now, Elkie is only in her lacy lingerie. She pulls the other girl closer, meeting their lips in a hot, intense kiss. Yeeun hands traveled around Elkie's body, and then finally stopping at the girl's butt and proceeds to give it a little squeeze. That makes her moan and grip Yeeun's shirt tightly. Since their hips are so close with each other, and Elkie's center is on pressed on her lap, Yeeun could feel how wet the girl is through her black underwear. And honestly, it makes her core starts throbbing too. Just feeling how wet Elkie is for her is enough to make her feel like the girl is hers. 

Yeeun couldn't lie to herself. By the fourth time of their weekly meetings, Yeeun knew she had fallen for the beautiful Chinese girl. Seeing how kind she treats Yeeun when they're not doing it, how cheerful and hyper the girl could be when she's happy, Yeeun had hoped she could find a girlfriend just like her. Or better, being her girlfriend. But both of them had an agreement. And that was to have sex with each other when they want to but no feelings are involved. In case one of them are in love with the other, the agreement would end and they'd go back to their own lives, pretending they don't know each other. And Yeeun doesn't want that. This is the only way she can keep meeting Elkie without needing to worry about anything else. They're just two people who wanted to satisfy each other's sexual desire. 

" _Yeeun_." Elkie's voice snapped her out of her trance. She looked at the girl and saw her body shivering and how desperate she looks. Poor girl. She's almost naked while Yeeun is still full clothed.

"Yes?" Yeeun answered while one of her hands slides to Elkie's back, while another one is placed on Elkie's thigh. She feels how she shivers underneath her cool hand. 

"P-please, hurry up." She's looking at her with lust clouding her eyes. They're dark, and her eyes are half closed. That's also one of the things Yeeun loves about her.

"Okay." 

When she said that, her fingers finally unclasped Elkie's bra and immediately, she took it off. She realized how cold it was, seeing how Elkie shivers more when her clothes are discarded one by one and by how cold her hands are. But it's fine, soon, the temperature will rise. Yeeun took a second to admire her work. Elkie's neck are full of hickeys and sweat glistening down to her now exposed chest and her uneven breathing. Some of her hair sticks to her face and her legs tremble when Yeeun cups one of her breasts with her hands and starts playing with it. She whimpers when Yeeun sucks on her other breast and her hands go straight to Yeeun's hair, messing it up even though it's already so disheveled.

She went on for a while, sucking, biting, nipping at the other girl's breast while sometimes leaving trails of kisses on her neck and collarbone. Yeeun loves hearing Elkie's small whimpers whenever she bites on a certain spot. After a few minutes, she backs up, leaving Elkie whining at the loss of warm tongue on her skin. 

Yeeun's hands, from touching Elkie's body, went down to her waist and she tugs on her underwear. Yeeun was about to slip her hand inside when Elkie said,

"You're no fair." Her hands stops and she looks up to Elkie who's pouting. 

_ Cute. _

"What are you talking about?" She asked as her hands are still on Elkie's hip.

"Take off your clothes too. Or at least, your top." Elkie looks down, and unexpectedly, Yeeun saw her blushed. 

"Well, okay. Take it off for me." Elkie looks up to her and grins while her hands untangled from Yeeun's hair and slides down to her chest, unbuttoning her shirt. Elkie also takes off her tank top, so now she's in her bra and still in her pants. But Elkie doesn't seem to be bothered anymore. Yeeun guessed that it's enough for her. 

Elkie leans in to give her a final kiss, then she sits up and nods her head as in to say ' _go on_ '. Slowly, Yeeun slips her right hand inside her underwear while her other hand rests on her thigh.

When Elkie felt her cold hand in contact with her warm and wet heat, she moans right away even though Yeeun was only touching her. Her hands went to Yeeun's shoulders and she leaned her head on the crook of Yeeun's neck. Yeeun knew by how she reacts, how her breathing has quicken, fanning her neck and how wet she is, Elkie wouldn't last long. 

So she continues. She starts by sliding her hand on the bundle of nerves and when she touches the girl's clit, her moans are getting louder and louder. It went on for a few minutes of Yeeun teasing her and her whimpering and moaning on Yeeun's neck. Sometimes she even bite Yeeun's neck to control her moans when Yeeun touched her on certain places. 

"Y-yeeun.." Getting impatient, Elkie starts rocking her hips on Yeeun's hand.

"Yes?" Yeeun asked, actually amazed that Elkie is moving on top of her desperately. She realized that one of Elkie's hands are now placed on her stomach, scratching it lightly, but enough to leave a bit of red marks. 

"Please.." 

Elkie bites on her earlobe, making her shivers. She's not gonna make her wait long, so without any warning, Yeeun slides her middle finger inside the already wet core, making it easier in doing so. Not even a second after, Elkie moans deeply and drops her head back to Yeeun's shoulder. 

Yeeun starts thrusting her finger. In and out while Elkie moans out incoherent words. Elkie's hip hadn't stop moving, trying to match with Yeeun's pace. Yeeun inserts another finger, and suddenly she felt something painful on her neck, including a muffled moan and a hot breath. Elkie bit her. When the girl pulls back, she whimpers as Yeeun fingers starts to speed up.

"Y-yeeun, I'm-" Elkie didn't manage to finish her words because she lets out a lustful moan when Yeeun's fingers that's been thrusting along with the rhythm of her hip, curled inside of her and hits just the right spot. Not to mention her thumb that's been playing with her clit. 

Elkie's moans filled the penthouse and her hip rocking on Yeeun's hand makes the couch let out some noises. Yeeun's fingers scratch Elkie's thigh the same time Elkie's fingers scratch Yeeun's abs. The hand that's not on her stomach, went to her back, making Elkie hugs her. Yeeun thank the god that Elkie doesn't see her face, because she's blushing. 

"Yeeun.." Elkie manage to say between moans, with her voice muffled on Yeeun's shoulder. 

"Yes?" She answered.

Elkie's hip is getting faster and is picking up to Yeeun's pace. Then Yeeun felt it. Elkie's walls clenched around her fingers and her clit is throbbing. Elkie is starting to let out moans and whimpers, while calling out Yeeun's name between them.

"I'm going to-" But Elkie didn't manage to finish her sentence when her orgasm came. 

Waves of pleasure hits her right on the spot and she felt her body tense up as she bucks her hip against Yeeun's amazing fingers. Her body felt really warm and her skin is burning and glistening with sweat. Elkie opens her mouth to let out a moan but nothing came out because of the overwhelming pleasure she's feeling. At the same time, she felt pain through her shoulder and realized Yeeun was biting her shoulder. Yeeun's fingers are still moving to help her ride out her orgasm, but her hip has already stopped, too tired to continue. Finally, when Yeeun stops and she came down from her high, she lays her head back on the crook of Yeeun's neck.

Yeeun could still hear Elkie's small whimpers even after her orgasm. She looked at the bite mark she left on Elkie's shoulder and somehow felt satisfied with herself. She was about to talk, but then she heard a slow snore and she smiles. 

Slowly, she lifts Elkie up in her hands and carried the girl to her own bedroom. She lays her down and covers the girl. After she's satisfied with tucking her in, she went to the bathroom to wash up a little bit and then put on sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Without forgetting, she went back to the living room and took Elkie's clothes and hang them in her room. She also went to lock the doors. After she finished her little routine, she joins Elkie on the bed.

  
  
  
  
  


She squints her eyes at the light that's blinding her eyes from continuing her deep slumber. When Elkie opens her eyes, the sun rays flash through the small opening on the full wall curtain and she grunted in displeasure. But she realized something. The space beside her is empty. The space where Yeeun was supposed to be sleeping. She frowns and gets up to sit. And then she realized she's naked. But she didn't mind at all. It's not like there's anyone else in the house besides the blonde anyway. She reached out for her phone on the bed, checking the time. But then again, it's Saturday and she's not working. Neither do Yeeun. So Elkie hops off the bed and takes one of Yeeun's shirts and put it on. 

When she walks out the bedroom door, all she can smell is, coffee. She smiles to herself when she saw Yeeun standing near the floor to ceiling windows with coffee in one hand while watching whatever that's picking her interest outside. She walks up to her and slowly, she slips her hands around Yeeun's waist, back hugging her and startling her, making her turn around her head.

"Hey there." Elkie said as she kissed Yeeun's cheek. Yeeun smiled widely and Elkie swore she saw Yeeun blushed.

"Hey. You want some coffee?" Yeeun said, now her body is fully turned to Elkie. 

"Yeah sure." She gives Yeeun her wide smile. 

"Okay, I'll be back." Yeeun grins and makes her way to the kitchen, leaving Elkie alone in the living room. She plops herself down on one of Yeeun's couches and she can't help that her eyes went to the couch where yesterday event happened.

Yeeun. 

Elkie knows she can't keep playing this game forever. She knows that Yeeun had fallen for her. She knows it when she saw Yeeun's blushed whenever she flirts with her, or how Yeeun cares so much about her even though it's none of her business. And Elkie couldn't lie to herself. She also has feelings for the girl. It's not like both of them want each other only for each other's body. 

It's clear that Yeeun also wants her heart too. But she's not sure if she wants to tell Yeeun about her feelings. She's afraid of breaking the boundary between them. There's an unspoken rules that are meant to be followed when they agreed on doing this. And one of them is to not fall in love with the other. If it had to go that way, she's going to let Yeeun break them first. 

_ Whatever. Let's just keep it this way for now. _

Elkie is snapped out of her thoughts when Yeeun sits beside her, with coffee in her hands. They smiled at each other. 

_ Or maybe, this is not so bad after all. _

**Author's Note:**

> icb i wrote this sfjskdkdjsjdj


End file.
